Johann Mikkelsen
: “''unknown''” : ― unknown unknown Biography Early Life unknown Personality unknown Appearance unknown Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers * Life-Force Absorption: Johann can psionically drain the life ↵forces of other human beings into herself, by physical touch. If she ↵drained a person’s entire life force from him or her, the victim dies ↵and the victim’s body crumbles into dust. It is unknown how often Johann↵ must drain life force from another human in order to survive. A ↵side-effect of this absorption is that Johann takes on the memories of ↵her victims. Great expenditure of power causes Johann to age, but she ↵can rejuvenate herself by absorbing more life force. Johann will not age as long as she maintains her supply of absorbed life force.[citation needed] * Psychic Vampire: If Johann drains only part of a victim's life force, Johann achieves a measure of psychic control over her victim’s mind. Through unknown means, Johann can cause a human being to become a psychic vampire like herself, but be subordinate to Johann’s own will.[citation needed] * Physical Enhancement: By using the absorbed life energies that sustain her, Johann can enhance her physical strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability to superhuman levels.[citation needed] ** Superhuman Strength[citation needed] ** Superhuman Endurance[citation needed] ** Superhuman Reflexes[citation needed] ** Superhuman Speed: Johann can momentarily move at superhuman speeds of around 175 miles/hour, though this requires a heavy expenditure of energy and can cause her to age rapidly and require more life energy immediately.37 Telekinesis: Her telekinetic abilities gives her complete psionic control over inanimate objects.[citation needed] ** Telekinetic Animation: She can cause inanimate objects to move according to her will by projecting part of her absorbed life force into them.[citation needed] ** Inanimate Disintegration: She can cause inanimate objects in her presence to disintegrate. She cannot, however, rearrange the atomic or molecular structure of matter.[citation needed] Pyrokinesis: Johann can psionically generate and project intense heat and flame from and around her body or direct it at certain distances. The exact radius remains unknown. She was also able to manipulate flame created from other sources and could magnify their intensity or snuff them. The flames Johann generated could also be illusory in effect; for example, she could focus the power on an object making it appear to be on fire while it was not being damaged by the flames at all. Johann instinctively created a psionic force field about her entire body that protected her from the effects of the heat and flame she created and from other sources as well.[citation needed] Telepathy: High Order telepath. She is capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances.[citation needed] ** Psi-Screen: Johann is able to shield herself from psionic intrusion.[citation needed] ** Mental Bolts: She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. She was even able to temporarily subdue the Grey Hulk with this power before he could fight it off.[citation needed] ** Hypnotic Trance: She can induce a momentary hypnotic trance state in people around her. Often used along with her speed to create the illusion of teleportation.[citation needed] ** Astral Projection: Her telepathy is strong enough for her to survive in her astral form.[citation needed] Immortality: She is immortal, she can regenerate injured or missing cells from even near-fatal injuries. ** Rapid Healing: She has the ability to endure injuries (within unknown limits) without lasting harm or even feeling pain such as knife wounds. Sorcery: She possesses considerable magical abilities, having gained a great deal of mystical knowledge over the millennia. The number of magical effects that she can create has yet to be cataloged, but it is known that she can cast and counteract spells and summon extra-dimensional demons.[citation needed] Darkforce or Shadow Manipulation: It is seen that she can turn herself into a shadow figure enabling her to blend in.[citation needed] She was considered as a possible Sorcerer Supreme. Relationships unknown Trivia * unknown Category:Slytherins Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:MWW Characters Category:MWV Characters Category:Mutants